Je vais prendre soin de toi
by Cybelia
Summary: Petite scène "coupée" à intégrer dans le film "Le Retour du Roi".


**Disclaimer :** Les personnages du "Seigneur de Anneaux" appartiennent à leur auteur, J.R.R. Tolkien, et aussi un peu maintenant à Peter Jackson puisque les personnages que j'utilise sont ceux des films. 

**Auteur :** Cybelia – cybelia_mail@tiscali.fr

**Genre :** Slash

**Notes de l'auteur :** Je viens de voir pour la troisième fois "Le Retour du Roi" au cinéma et je trouve qu'il y manque une scène entre Merry et Pippin (peut-être y en aura t'il une semblable dans la version longue, mais je doute qu'il y ait du slash affirmé dans le film…). Cette scène se déroule donc juste après la bataille des Champs de Pellenor.

**Je vais prendre soin de toi…**

- Tu vas me laisser là ? Interrogea le Hobbit d'une voix faible.  
- Non. Je vais prendre soin de toi, Merry, répondit Pippin, les larmes aux yeux.  
Il serra plus fort son ami contre lui, tellement soulagé de l'avoir retrouvé. Puis, il leva la tête, cherchant des yeux quelqu'un qui pourrait l'aider à transporter Merry à l'abri dans la Cité Blanche. Son regard se porta sur Gandalf et Aragorn qui se tenaient non loin de là. Les deux hommes se faisaient face, souriants. Puis, ils se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers le Mordor et Pippin sut qu'ils s'inquiétaient pour Frodon et Sam. Il rebaissa les yeux vers Merry qui avait à nouveau perdu connaissance. Soupirant, il le déposa avec d'infinies précautions sur le sol et se dirigea vers ses amis. L'entendant approcher, Gandalf se tourna vers lui, l'air grave.  
- Gandalf, Merry est blessé. Je ne peux le porter tout seul…  
- Je viens, Peregrin.  
Tandis qu'Aragorn partait à la recherche de Theoden, Eomer et Eowyn, qu'il soupçonnait s'être infiltrée parmi les combattants, le Magicien suivit le Hobbit qui le conduisit auprès du blessé. Gandalf s'agenouilla et posa une main sur le front de Merry.  
- Comment va t'il ? Est-ce grave ? S'inquiéta Pippin.  
- Non, il s'en remettra. Il lui faut juste du repos.  
Il souleva le Hobbit dans ses bras et se dirigea vers Shadowfax qui l'attendait. Il y déposa Merry avant de soulever Pippin de terre pour l'installer sur le dos du Meara.  
- Il va vous conduire à la Cité. J'ai encore à faire ici.  
- Merci, Gandalf !  
Le cheval partit en direction de Minas Tirith.

Une fois dans la Cité, les Hobbits furent accompagnés jusqu'au château. Plusieurs des gardes avaient été témoins du geste de bravoure de Pippin pour sauver Faramir et, reconnaissants, l'aidèrent à emmener son ami à l'intérieur de la bâtisse. Ils les conduisirent dans une chambre et, après avoir installé Merry sur un lit, ils les laissèrent seuls, ayant à s'occuper des autres blessés. C'est à ce moment-là que le Hobbit ouvrit les yeux.  
- Pip ? Tu es là ?  
Son ami s'assit près de lui et prit sa main.  
- Oui. Je vais te soigner.  
- J'ai cru que j'avais rêvé… Tu m'as retrouvé…  
- Je te l'avais promis et un Touque n'oublie jamais sa promesse.  
- J'en suis heureux…  
Merry toussa violemment et retomba, épuisé. Pippin l'aida à enlever son armure, puis sa chemise. Son torse était couvert de contusions, une légère entaille sur son côté droit saignait un peu et la peau de son bras droit semblait être légèrement brûlée. Son ami alla chercher de l'eau, puis lava doucement la plaie, prenant mille précautions pour ne pas le faire souffrir. Pippin se sentait tellement soulagé de l'avoir retrouvé qu'il en aurait pleuré de joie, mais il réussit à se retenir, faisant taire ses sentiments les plus profonds et surtout, essayant de penser à autre chose qu'à la peau douce de son ami sous ses doigts. Merry fixait le plafond pendant que son ami le soignait, essayant de ne pas tressaillir à chaque fois que les mains fraîches de Pippin se posaient sur lui, tentant de faire sortir de son esprit les images qui l'envahissaient, calmant les battements désordonnés de son cœur. Afin de ne pas se laisser dominer par ses émotions, il se remémora les derniers moments passés à se battre avant qu'il ne s'évanouisse. Il sourit.  
- Tu aurais vu Dame Eowyn ! Elle a tué un Nazgul !  
- Vraiment ? Interrogea Pip tout en continuant à soigner son ami, le remerciant intérieurement de rompre le silence.  
- Oui. Il lui a dit qu'aucun homme ne pouvait le tuer, mais elle lui a lancé : "Je ne suis pas un homme !" avant de le transpercer de son épée !  
- Wouah !  
- Sans elle, je n'aurais même pas pu venir jusqu'ici… J'espère qu'elle va bien…  
- J'irai voir si je peux avoir de ses nouvelles dès que j'aurais fini de m'occuper de toi.  
- Merci.  
Il ferma les yeux, savourant le bien-être que lui procurait la douceur des draps sous lui et la tendresse des gestes de Pippin. Des pensées plus que troublantes se bousculaient dans sa tête et, au bout d'un moment, il n'y tint plus. Alors que son ami soignait son bras, il rouvrit les yeux et se redressa brusquement.  
- Pip, j'ai quelque chose à te dire d'important !  
- Reste allongé, souffla l'autre Hobbit en le repoussant doucement sur le lit. Tu peux me parler tout en te reposant.  
- Non, je ne peux pas.  
Merry se redressa encore une fois, et, avant que Pippin ait pu réagir, il l'attira à lui, posant ses lèvres sur celles de son ami en un timide baiser. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, leurs regards se rencontrèrent. Celui de Merry était si intense que Pippin détourna les yeux, rougissant.  
- Cela fait si longtemps que j'en ai envie… J'ai cru que je ne te reverrais jamais, Pip !  
L'intéressé lui adressa un sourire timide. Il n'arrivait pas à réaliser ce qui venait d'arriver. Il avait tellement rêvé de cet instant !  
- Moi aussi… J'ai cru mourir…  
- Pippin, j'aimerais te faire une promesse.  
- Laquelle ?  
- Lorsque nous serons de retour dans la Comté, je te jure que nous ne serons plus jamais séparés. Je crois que je ne supporterais plus d'être loin de toi… Tu m'as tellement manqué !  
Pippin ne répondit pas, silencieux et immobile. Soudain, sans que Merry s'y attende, il se jeta dans ses bras en pleurant.  
- Ne me laisse plus… sanglota Pip.  
Merry le serra contre lui et souffla :  
- Je te le jure sur ma vie.  
Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes jusqu'à ce qu'un toussotement les fit sursauter. Gandalf se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte et les regardait d'un air attendri.  
- Je suis venu vous prévenir que nous allons repartir. Aragorn a proposé que nous détournions l'attention de Sauron pour laisser une chance à Frodon d'accomplir sa tâche.  
- Je viens avec vous ! S'exclama Merry.  
Le Magicien sourit, mais Pippin protesta :  
- Il n'en est pas question ! Tu dois te reposer.  
- Non ! Je veux y aller !  
Gandalf, souriant, se tourna alors vers Pippin.  
- Je crois que votre ami est aussi têtu que vous curieux, Peregrin. De toutes façons, nous ne partirons que dans quelques heures. Profitez-en pour vous reposer. Tous les deux.  
Alors qu'il allait sortir, Merry lui demanda :  
- Comment va Dame Eowyn ?  
- Elle se repose…  
Devant l'air sombre du Magicien, le Hobbit compris que quelque chose de grave était arrivé.  
- Le Roi Théoden…  
- Il n'a pas survécu, malheureusement, soupira Gandalf.  
Les deux Semi-Hommes se regardèrent, attristés par la nouvelle. Le Magicien sortit alors, les laissant à nouveau seuls. Merry se laissa retomber sur le lit, les larmes coulant sur ses joues. Il était triste pour Théoden, triste pour Eowyn et Eomer qui venaient de perdre leur oncle, mais, ce qui lui faisait le plus mal était l'idée qu'il aurait pu mourir, lui aussi, sans avoir fait comprendre à Pippin la nature de ses sentiments.  
- Nous avons perdu un grand homme… souffla Pippin d'une voix où transparaissait son chagrin.  
Merry ne répondit pas, mais attira son ami contre lui. Il avait besoin de sa chaleur et de sa tendresse car il savait que la Guerre n'était pas finie et qu'un malheur pouvait encore survenir. Il voulait savourer les quelques instants de bonheur qui lui restaient auprès de celui qui avait toujours fait battre son cœur. Pip se laissa faire, s'allongeant à ses côtés et se blottissant dans ses bras, lui aussi conscient de la précarité de leur situation. Quelques secondes plus tard, dans la chaleur et le confort de la petite pièce, ils s'endormirent, profitant d'un instant de paix avant la dernière confrontation entre les forces des Peuples Libres et du Seigneur Ténébreux.

**Fin (enfin pas vraiment… après, vous reprenez le film pour savoir la suite !)**


End file.
